<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[FFXV]  致那個沒有發生的世界 by anpathio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580372">[FFXV]  致那個沒有發生的世界</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio'>anpathio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV - 主線文 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>自深淵路線的衍生<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487825</p><p>從寫完之後就還沒哭完，所以想出一個辦法來阻止悲傷的迴圈。<br/>伊莉絲是幫兇啦XDDD一直給我加細節甚至標題都瞬間想好了你！！！</p><p>BGM是<br/>https://youtu.be/4-5rEldugGw<br/>The Kiss and the Ghost by Michele Fano<br/>以及 time by Hans Zimmer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV - 主線文 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806811</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[FFXV]  致那個沒有發生的世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你從淺眠中驚醒的時候，天才剛要亮。<br/>
對於自己為何靠著樹幹睡著的事實疑惑了一會兒，視線掃到如今空曠無一物的小徑時才想起昨晚的經歷。</p><p> </p><p>你久違地、跟夸爾面對面對峙，這是自黎明再度降臨這世界之後的第一次。</p><p>昨晚本想在夜間趕路的你，在察覺該警戒的氣息後看到了牠。<br/>
基於戰鬥經驗你迅速分析，推判在視線範圍內僅有一隻，但夜色中你沒辦法排除潛藏在附近的危險，牠們總是如此出其不意。<br/>
夸爾一直是你的天敵，在你人生重要的時刻，牠們都沒有缺席。</p><p>現在也是那種時刻了嗎？</p><p>你並不是有非得連夜趕到目的地的理由，就算就此退回上一個可露營的據點也不算太遠。<br/>
然而有個極其吸引你的提案從你疲憊不堪的腦海裡飄了出來：走過去、吸引牠主動攻擊，然後什麼都不做。<br/>
曾經持有的最後一個王家能力：武器召喚，早就在幾年前隨著黎明消失了，你也為了行動方便起見不隨身攜帶盾牌。</p><p>你幾乎就要付諸實行了，提起的腳懸在空中，然後被不知從何處傳來的踩踏聲打斷注意力，你轉而走進旁邊新生的樹林裡坐下。<br/>
牠就像是一隻安靜的家貓優雅地坐在路中央，炯炯有神的雙眼盯視著你，你也看著牠。<br/>
求生本能和理智開始作用，你不斷斥責剛才冒出懦弱的念頭、在心中重新列出工作項目再反覆從頭確認，直到眼皮闔上。</p><p> </p><p>清晨常有的霧氣散去，在陽光協助下確認威脅排除，你拾起行囊、活動了僵硬的筋骨預備繼續趕路，將這段插曲拋在腦後。<br/>
畢竟，「活著的人必須工作。」<br/>
那句話原先並不是這樣，而是『只有活著的人要工作』。<br/>
你也萬萬沒想過這句狀似他無心的一句話，會成為左右你的想法的根基。</p><p>你明白第一個黎明之後他一直很傷心，像是所有不幸失去孩子的母親，不斷責備自己、檢討那些不僅無法挽回也找不出錯誤的環節。<br/>
他被周遭再生的歡樂氣氛強行拖著腳步前進，你則用盡一切努力嘗試讓他以不同角度來看待曾經做過的抉擇，但都徒勞無功。</p><p>你和他在世界迎來黎明的半年後，重遊了你們人生的轉捩點，原本寄望這能是打開他心結的最後之地，計畫華麗地失敗了。<br/>
聽著他用著程度最輕微的言語來駁斥倖存下來的意義、透露出他想要見到逝者的強烈意圖，你不自覺地跨越心中最後一道防線。</p><p>你對他說願意協助讓他能順利離去，你安撫他所有剩下的工作自己都會做好做滿，不需要擔心。<br/>
而當他的反應是向你表達感激時，你自認這個決定絕對是正確的。<br/>
那麼就只剩下執行面要做得盡善盡美，才能符合他的水準。</p><p> </p><p>你以休長假為由向眾人告別，帶著他前往你已暗中挑選出來的清靜鄉下。<br/>
那一區廢棄的農舍不少，你迅速地修繕了其中一棟讓兩人入住。<br/>
你和附近的農家打好關係，除了食糧的確保，也是為了未來離開此地時，能有所照應。<br/>
那個工程在你的意志力下進展神速，你甚至在附近找到他的誕生花。<br/>
但你沒有去細想這之中的諷刺意味，只想到如果栽種成功、在他的月份裡開成一片會很美。</p><p>第七天早上，你像是介紹新家一樣地帶著他到工地走了一圈，帶有歉意地說「還不夠完美，會再修好一些」，他只是微笑著說這樣就夠了，謝謝你。<br/>
你看出了那份笑容有多真誠，那壓回了你心中最後一絲拒絕現實的吶喊，決定按照說好的日程，送他上路。</p><p>你先前跟醫生拿藥的時候再三確保藥效，而醫生也沒有騙你，他走的過程很安詳。<br/>
即便他已失去視力多年，你依舊全程掛著微笑，緩緩說出那些你所知道的、會讓他開心的、與逝者相關的回憶。<br/>
直到夜幕低垂你才在他額上一吻，將他放進準備好的最後之地、鋪滿花朵之後蓋上木板，開始工作。</p><p>你所謂的"完美"大概花了你將近三週的時間：反覆確認墓石上的字刻得正不正、走進墓穴的石板路好不好走、周圍的花園看來夠不夠和諧等等。<br/>
他長年掛在胸前的項鍊你將它封入訂做的透明盒內，再嵌入墓石之中，你想把他完美的留下。<br/>
最後，你留下一大筆錢交給你認為可靠的農婦，請她代為照顧花園，也失去了丈夫的她懂得你眼中的悲戚誠摯地答應了。</p><p>你頭也不回地離開那裡，再也沒有必要了。</p><p>做好萬全的心理準備，你對眾人說他決定好好休息，所以只有你回來工作。<br/>
聽起來很合理，大家都對他的勤勞過度有目共睹，甚至希望他能多休息一段時間。<br/>
你的計畫和說詞都很順利過關，你也順理成章地投入重建工程，貨真價實地扛起你曾對他說過的承諾。</p><p>只有與你親近的那幾位起了疑心，因為你絕口不提他可能的回歸日期、你甚至再也不提起他、也沒有往日曾經有過的分離焦慮。<br/>
那位曾是你們旅途中的開心果擔當的金髮伙伴，現在成了你以外的重要規劃幹部。<br/>
他委託這些年宛如被你們收養、現在成為獵人的孩子，秘密前去探查你們的行蹤，或者更好的、把他帶回來以勸阻你沒日沒夜的工作。</p><p>成為獨當一面的獵人的那孩子不負眾望找到了那個地方，還有一切的真相。<br/>
那孩子是真心關心你，回報狀況的同時表示要立刻出發去找已經又在外地奔波的你，希望可以幫忙或甚至從旁照顧你。<br/>
覺得不妥的金髮伙伴制止他，並找來你那個總愛數落你的妹妹一同商討對策。</p><p>或許是身為女人的第六感，她早就猜到是如此。<br/>
她說自己從來沒有罵過他，更遑論是為了哥哥而罵，但這一刀真的太過份了。<br/>
她流淚感嘆「從那天以後哥哥只剩下這條路能走，所以我不會阻止他」，金髮伙伴也以「我們不在身邊，他就不用強顏歡笑」為由，阻止那孩子的跟隨舉動。<br/>
他們最終想出一個能公開說法，像是他去跨國雲遊旅行之類的，在你不知情的時候安撫了其他人。</p><p> </p><p>你變得很少回到光之城市，跟不認識你的人一起工作讓你覺得輕鬆一些，即便人與人之間的信任往往都要重新建立，沿途你也遇到不少惡意，不過你不覺得辛苦。<br/>
偶爾支持不住的時候，察覺臨界點，聰明的你會找個藉口讓其他人繼續進行工程，然後會跑到鄰近的野外去冷靜，再沒事一般地回歸。<br/>
你也曾經不小心地爆發過，對著不知情卻意外戳中你的路人咆哮、承認自己的無用，只因為你無力阻止身邊的家人接連死去；之後再請對方喝酒吃飯，希望對方忘掉這份不愉快。</p><p>在路過那些往日曾與他約定好，日後要一起探險或欣賞的地點時，你會嘗試視若無睹；與他有關的事物你都想要低調、迅速地從腦海排除掉，不然你會無法前進。<br/>
但有幾次你終究為了純粹的美景而停下時，你忍不住要對他道歉，因為這美景還是一人獨享了。<br/>
後來只在一種場合你會主動提起他：當說著這些重建的設計構想都是出自他的手、當你把一切功勞歸給他的時候。<br/>
聽著人們頌揚、褒美他，你才會覺得做的一切有意義。</p><p> </p><p>在你終於忙得沒有空去想自己有什麼變化之時，這個世界已經過了歷史上最光明的五年。<br/>
很多事情塵埃落定，例如各地基礎重建工程，你又再次無視昔日伙伴們邀請你回光之城市的善意，說著還有工作掛斷了通話。</p><p>只是基礎建設完成了而已 — 你對自己說 — 要能夠恢復到戰前，甚至是故鄉的那種水準，還有很多事情要做，所以不是藉口。<br/>
重新設定目標讓你安心了些，在那張使用多年的破舊世界地圖上畫出目標，前往下一個偏僻小鎮。</p><p>此地你曾聽聞治安不大好，你與鎮上有意願的人們聯手、拿出本領來對付鬧事份子，並聯繫鄰近重建過的據點的人們來進行交涉及協助。<br/>
種種努力在約一個月後算是開花結果，在此地居住或是曾經逃開的人們願意回到故鄉來共同奮鬥。<br/>
只是好事份子並沒有那麼容易去除，一些人在餐廳裡鬧事，你趕往處理、協商，而不小心在過程中受傷：腹部被人出其不意地捅了一刀。</p><p>拔出那把骨製小刀時你並不覺得很痛，甚至還很冷靜地安撫受驚嚇者，並勸說那群年輕人該把這份活力用於正途，希望明天也能在工地看到他們。<br/>
你表示這種皮肉傷以前常遇到，向人借用針線回房自我縫合。<br/>
這幾年你自行處理傷口乃是家常便飯，你也不覺得這次會有什麼不同，入睡前多吞了兩顆止痛藥。</p><p>隔天你像是沒事一樣出現在工地，對那幾位昨天鬧事的青年讚賞他們的改過自新，並坐鎮監督了那日的進度。<br/>
走回旅店途中有人關切你的傷勢，也提起你這天並未進食、臉色很差。<br/>
你這才注意到束腹之下的濕潤並不完全是汗水導致的、而隱約的悶痛也與以往在胸腹之間盤桓的那種不大一樣。<br/>
你不好意思的表示晚餐會多吃一些，打算向人再借用針線把傷口重新處理一下，畢竟小鎮醫療資源缺乏，沒有醫生常駐。</p><p>你的身體在你長年的濫用下，只允許你在房裡簡易沖澡、擦乾後走到桌邊喝水為止。<br/>
你完全不理解視線是怎麼突然轉黑的，也沒有意識到腳又不聽使喚根本沒跨出去，摔在地上時痛覺沒有立刻給予回饋，只在黑暗之後撲天蓋地而來。</p><p>好心來叫你吃晚餐的人發現你倒在血泊裡，這陣子受過你幫助的人們決意要把你送往較大的城鎮、找到醫生來救治你。<br/>
他們很幸運，把你送到的時候還剛好有巡迴醫生在。<br/>
但儘管過了幾年，醫療資源缺乏的情況依舊嚴峻，而延遲就醫加上你的狀況太虛弱，醫生自認能做的事情並不多。<br/>
鎮上的人只知道你的化名，所幸來求助醫生的獵人中有人認識你，設法聯繫了在光之城市的金髮伙伴，讓他趕來。</p><p>那幾人已經很久沒見到你了，更遑論看到你臉色慘白、氣若游絲的樣子。<br/>
他們討論出的幾個方案，例如將你轉到有著故鄉醫療水準的城市去求助，或是不以車而是以登陸艇來運輸等等都被現實駁回，因為你的身體恐怕無法熬過那段旅程。<br/>
那孩子不願意放棄表示希望能賭上一把，金髮伙伴不置可否，但真正有權力做決定的只有一人。</p><p>「我一直在預備這一天的到來，這麼說雖然很過份，但我覺得等太久了。<br/>
只是希望他可以不要走得這麼痛苦」，你妹妹如此說著，向醫生詢問把你弄醒的方式。<br/>
有些話要把握時機說出來，她這輩子已經錯過太多。</p><p> </p><p>就這樣，你醒來的時候，你知道身邊是家人，還能像是以前一樣的談笑。<br/>
你記得金髮伙伴還在追著的女孩，你記得那孩子還在收集仙人掌相關周邊，你記得妹妹喜歡什麼討厭什麼。</p><p>最後，你聽見妹妹向你描述春天的跡象、花園有多漂亮，以及關鍵語「親爹說他以你為榮」。<br/>
你很高興，因為你以為自己讓他失望了，那向來是你的遺憾所在。<br/>
然後你不免問起他是怎麼說的。</p><p>「他說你做得很好，而他一直在等你。<br/>
所以走向他吧，哥哥。」</p><p>這是幾年來，你第一次打從心底微笑。<br/>
你終於想起來自己以前只要看到、提到、想到他的時候總是這麼自然地笑出來。<br/>
胸悶和苦痛都煙消雲散，你變得期待起來，在他面前聽他稱讚你。<br/>
你的世界充滿了光亮。</p><p>你沒有看見妹妹眼中的淚水，還有金髮伙伴及那個孩子的難過神情。<br/>
你也不會知道在這一切之後，你妹妹對那位造成你的傷勢的青年說「以人的立場我譴責你的作為，但以家屬的立場，我謝謝你讓我哥哥自由」的話。</p><p>你不需要知道。<br/>
你自由了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「伊格尼斯？織好了？<br/>
花得還真久，不是說這只是要把惡夢燒除的民俗儀式？<br/>
而且看看這長度，你把它當成為世界祈福了嗎？」</p><p>『這麼一說，中途我就忘記初衷地編織下去了。』</p><p>「哈哈應該沒關係的，這樣下次祈福儀式你就能少費點心思了。<br/>
聽說放下去燒的時候要將祈願濃縮，短短一句最好，你準備好了嗎？」</p><p>『嗯，帶我過去吧，格拉迪歐。』</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> — 致那個沒有發生的世界，希望那個你能安息</p><p> </p><p>在那之後，伊格尼斯就沒有再夢到那個世界了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>